FTT Year 2016 in Review: The 30 Stories That Define the Year in Media (Part I)
December 19, 2016 Another year is about to end. But before the calendar flips to 2017, here is a look back at the year that was in television and radio. This article looks back at the 30 moments that define the Philippine media this year. Here is Part I of the four-part series. These stories are arranged in no particular order. The Return of Tawag ng Tanghalan It’s Showtime was on the brink of waving the white flag when rival Eat Bulaga's Kalyeserye segment (starring AlDub) became wildly popular in the second half of 2015. So in order to get back on track, they decided to revive a singing competition that was successful in the era of black and white television. Thus on the second day of 2016, Tawag ng Tanghalan was brought back as a segment of It’s Showtime (with Vice Ganda, Vhong Navarro, Anne Curtis and Amy Perez). The segment would set the tone for It’s Showtim''e's renaissance, as it recaptured the ratings lead from ''APO Tanghali Na! and Eat Bulaga by the third week of January. Speaking of Eat Bulaga… Kalyeserye Concluded, Revived, Then Concluded Again The long-running Kalyeserye segment had been on a roll since its debut on July 16, 2015. Unfortunately, the return to form of It’s Showtime and APO Tanghali Na!, coupled by the presumed seven-month suspension of Paolo Ballesteros (a.k.a. Lola Tidora) and fans’ apparent frustration over repetitive and predictable storylines, led to a decline in popularity for the segment. Along the way, Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza took time off to record and promote the film Imagine You and Me. With the desire to push the duo to new territory, Eat Bulaga decided to end Kalyeserye on September 3, although they revived the skit from October 15 to December 17 with a new chapter. Both Alden and Maine are scheduled to star in the upcoming GMA teleserye Destined to Be Yours beginning next year, putting '' Kalyeserye''’s future in doubt. Remade the Koreanovelas IBC-13 made the teleserye remakes of Koreanovelas. First up is the remake of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services), a school-themed drama topbilled by the ‘Mall Princess’ and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, aired from July 18 to July 29, in a total of 136 episodes. After airing the only dubbed (as for IBC), the 2011 Koreanovela originally aired on ABS-CBN in the afternoon slot and then on IBC in the primetime slot as the original airing. Another one is the remake of 2011 Korean drama My Princess, topbilled by Michelle Vito (fresh from the success of afternoon fantaserye Princess Charm) and Bret Jackson, aired from May 16 to September 16. However, IBC did not air another dubbed, the 2011 Koreanovela as the former belonged to ABS-CBN. KathNiel, LizQuen and JaDine’s Reign on Primetime Continues ABS-CBN’s ‘Big Three’ love teams continued to roll in 2016. The year began with Pangako Sa ‘Yo, starring Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla, reigning on the 8:30 timeslot, followed by its replacement Dolce Amore, starring Liza Soberano and Enrique Gil, which debuted on February 15. Unfortunately, although James Reid and Nadine Lustre began the year with the highly successful On the Wings of Love, they failed to keep the momentum going when Till I Met You premiered on August 29 to a rather lukewarm reception in the ratings. As a result, on September 19, ABS-CBN moved the series’ timeslot to 9:15 p.m., which eventually paid off. But for every successful pairing, there are some love teams that did not click at all, as seen in this next entry. AnBie, AlNine and ElNella: The Lost Love Teams Barbie Forteza and Andre Paras were paired in the long-running afternoon drama The Half Sisters, which finally came to an end on January 15. Two weeks later, they received a primetime push with That’s My Amboy, but the series ended in late April with just 68 episodes and little fanfare. Its successor, Aljur Abrenica and Janine Gutierrez’s Once Again, did not even come close, clocking at only 59 episodes from May to July. Over at ABS-CBN, Janine’s ex-boyfriend Elmo Magalona was paired with Janella Salvador in Born for You, but the series made little impact either, lasting 65 episodes from June to September. It remains to be seen if the three love teams will have a chance to redeem themselves next year. But in the meantime, let’s move on. LizGo, SueLil, MichBret and KoVia: The Top Rating Love Team Some love teams of IBC-13 continued to roll in 2016. The year began with Before I Fall in Love, starring Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, reiging on the 8:30 timeslot, followed by its replacement I Will Be Here, starring Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos, aired from February 1 to May 13, in a total of 72 episodes. Michelle Vito paired with Bret Jackson in another teleserye adaptation of Korean drama My Princess, aired from May 16 to September 16. At present, basketball player-teen actor Kobe Paras paired with the ‘Powerful Diva’ and the very own Secarats premier talent Via Saroca in You Light Up My Life, which debuted on September 19. Sexy Time in 2016 The trend towards sensually mature programs continued in 2016. On ABS-CBN, Pasion de Amor, Tubig at Langis and Magpahanggang Wakas stood out, with Coleen Garcia, Ellen Adarna, Arci Muñoz, Isabelle Daza and Cristine Reyes emerging to showcase their newfound abilities in a more raunchy setting. Over on GMA, Sinungaling Mong Puso, The Millionaire’s Wife and Hahamakin ang Lahat provided a new dimension for stars Rhian Ramos, Andrea Torres and Joyce Ching to show their chops. But perhaps their greatest contributions were Juan Happy Love Story and A1 Ko Sa ‘Yo, both of which feature a mix of comedy and sensuality. As for IBC-13, the teleserye Kahapon Lamang aired from January 25 to May 13, in the mix of melodrama and sensuality as it provided a more sexual of young actor Rodjun Cruz, and Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? provided the sexy actress Cara Eriguel to a sexual hottie girl. If 2016 set the tone for more sexual themes with SPG ratings all over the place, then what else is in store come 2017? Find out soon. In the meantime, Part II of this four-part series is coming up tomorrow. Stay tuned.